


Valastor week 2020

by HazbinHotelHo



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor still eats people, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Cannibalism, Discord: Valastor Appreciation Club, M/M, Mermaid Al, Murder, Valastor Week, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazbinHotelHo/pseuds/HazbinHotelHo
Summary: Based on the prompts by @Hunting_peopleChapter one: Day 6: Swap AU/AU of your choice (contains murder/graphic violence, graphic depictions of a human being eaten)chapter 2: Day 7: Anniversary/Celebration (no warnings, just husbands being mushy and adorable)
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	1. Day 6: Mermaid/human AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HuntingPeople](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingPeople/gifts).



Valentino had never been a cautious man. If he was doing something, he went in all the way. In his opinion, only thing worse than a coward to afraid to act was someone who wouldn’t commit to going after what they wanted.

Sure, his plans had backfired on him more times than he could count, but his gambit had paid off in the long run. He ran a good chunk of territory in one of the best coastal cities around, and if anyone tried to stand up to him it was easy to find a spot to dispose of their body.

Still, his latest scheme was much riskier than most of the things he’d done in the past. His life was literally on the line every time he went down to the docks, but he didn’t care. He knew what he wanted, and he was going to get it.

It had all started when Valentino had offed one of his men. The guy was a piece of shit who was barely competent at his job, and when Val had gotten word that he’d been skimming, he’d seen red. By the time he’d finished gathering up the body parts it was almost four in the morning, and he just wanted to dump the body and be rid of it.

For a moment, Valentino thought he had hallucinated when the duffel bag he’d just thrown into the water came rising back up. He watched in stunned silence as an honest to god mermaid put the bag back on the dock, using it like a table. As he tore into the corpse, he’d finally noticed Valentino. Valentino, being the idiot he was, waved and complimented the creature’s strength.

He received a face full of seawater for his trouble, but at least he knew he wasn’t going crazy.

Most people would have written the area off entirely, and never gone back. Valentino, however, ordered his men to dump even more bodies there. It wasn’t every day that someone died, but whenever Valentino could, he would personally deliver the bags. Once he caught another elusive glimpse of a red tail fin, he became even more determined.

After almost three months of feeding the mermaid, Valentino knew three things:

  1. The mermaid was a guy.
  2. His name was Alastor.
  3. He liked his meat raw, and ideally still moving.



Valentino hummed to himself as he turned off the engine. It was stupidly cliché, but he was excited at the thought of seeing Alastor again. He effortlessly lifted the man with a bag over his head out of the back seat, tossing him over one shoulder as he headed around the warehouse to the back.

It was one of many that he owned, housing part of his smuggling operation. He knew Alastor didn’t just hunt in this area, but Vox’s footage showed that the mermaid was coming around much more often since Valentino had begun feeding him. Even predators didn’t mind an easy meal, and Alastor seemed to have a bottomless stomach.

Valentino had no idea how to woo a mermaid, but it seemed like he was doing a pretty decent job of it so far. Alastor still didn’t stay once he was done eating, but he was taking more time to finish every time. Valentino knew if he played this wrong he would probably get something bitten off, so he was careful about giving Alastor his space, and keeping any compliments he gave PG.

Speaking of, Alastor was already waiting for him by the time he made it around back and stepped on to the patch of concrete next to the water. He had already pulled himself up on to the wooden dock, his arms folded in front of his chest. He must have heard the car pull up, but Valentino still felt a burst of pride that Alastor seemed happy to see him.

“Good evening Valentino!” Alastor’s voice had a strange hum to it, like electricity crackling through the old tubes in a radio.

“Hey Al, got a real treat for ya today.” Valentino lingered at the edge of the door frame, and tossed the body on to the dock near Alastor. The man jolted as he awoke, but from the way he wiggled weakly he was still plenty concussed.

Alastor was quick to grab his arm, stopping him from getting away. “Oh, really?” Alastor pulled the bag off, showing off a grin filled with sharp teeth as he looked down at the terrified face of his next victim. “Oh my, what did this poor soul to do deserve such a grisly fate?”

Before Valentino could answer, Alastor ripped out the man’s throat. Valentino’s heart pounded as he watched Alastor dig in. There was something so sexy about the way he killed, blood splattering everywhere as he tore in shamelessly. He was a force of nature, and he made Valentino’s knees weak in a way the whores he managed never could.

Alastor didn’t talk much while he ate, but that was fine. He’d told Valentino that he preferred to have some accompaniment, as long as it wasn’t “obscene”. Valentino launched into the story of how this guy had fucked up, carefully avoiding mentioning anything about sex. From there he went into how Valentino was going to have to check over all the accounts he’d been handling, to just general ranting about work. It was nice to have someone who listened, even if Alastor seemed a bit distracted by his meal.

Valentino ended up crouching to get a better view, his long legs folded up underneath him and his coat pulled up to avoid dragging on the ground. Alastor’s tail fin twitched, but he didn’t comment. He just turned his head a bit, giving Valentino a better view of the way his sharp teeth stripped flesh away from the man’s forearm.

By the time he was done eating, there wasn’t much left. Valentino’s knees were starting to ache, but he was still sad to leave. He groaned as he got up, his back popping as he stretched his arms out above his head. He knew Alastor would take the leftovers back to his home, and wash up the dock. He might be a messy eater, but he cleaned up afterwards.

“Could you come here for a moment, my dear?” Alastor asked, his tail swishing back and forth a bit. His dark grey skin was covered in splatters of red, and Valentino wondered what it would feel like to touch him.

Valentino blinked, staring blankly at Alastor as he processed the words. Oh, damn. He had a very important choice to make. On the one hand, this was almost definitely an attempt to turn Valentino into his next meal. On the other, Alastor had never called him “my dear” before.

“What’s up?” Valentino asked, taking a few steps toward the mermaid.

Alastor beckoned him closer, and Valentino was reminded of old stories of sailors being lured to their death by sirens. He knew he was in a precarious situation, but he didn’t care. He got closer, his knees creaking as he bent down. He had never been this close to Alastor before, and he could almost feel Alastor’s wet hair under his fingers.

“Perfect.” Alastor’s voice was mischievous, and Valentino felt his heart leap into his throat as two wet hands grabbed his coat.

He tensed up and closed his eyes, ready to feel fangs in his throat. Instead, a set of cold lips pressed against his cheek. It only lasted a split second, but it was enough for Valentino’s eyes to snap open again.

Alastor smile at Valentino for a split second, then flung himself back. He slipped back into the water, and some splashed up and into the pimp’s face as he disappeared. Valentino, ever the elegant gentleman, fell back on his ass and cursed.

By the time he finished wiping his eyes, there was no sign of Alastor. Valentino stared dumbly for a moment, then laughed. He touched his cheek, unsurprised to find a smear of red on his fingers. His coat was probably in a similar state, but he could wash it later.

He stood up and headed back to his car, a spring in his step. He had gotten a kiss on the cheek, and he hadn’t died! His bet had definitely paid off, and there was no way he was going to stop now. Alastor had him, hook, line, and sinker.


	2. Day 7: Celebration/Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings, this is just Alastor and Valentino having a nice wedding anniversary celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is high-key based off of Grisha's wedding chapter in the "who could stop you" series, I highly recommend you read that if you haven't already because I reference it heavily: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663882/chapters/54773965?view_adult=true
> 
> Happy birthday Grisha! I hope you like this!

Alastor wasn’t usually a fan of parties. They were an excellent hunting ground back in the day, but the few hellish parties he had attended were dens of such disgusting debauchery that he wasn’t interested. Lucifer could throw a classy party, but that was about it.

So, when Valentino said he was throwing a party for their second wedding anniversary, Alastor was a bit skeptical. Valentino would _never_ throw an orgy for Alastor, though. He knew better than that… right?

Even if Alastor had some confidence in his husband, he was desperately curious to know what Valentino was planning. If there was one thing he had learned over the past few years, it was that Valentino often had an ace up his sleeve. Of course, Alastor could send his shadow to spy or simply badger his husband into telling him what he had in mind, but there was no fun in that. Valentino took great joy in surprising him, so Alastor tried his best to wait patiently.

On the day of their anniversary, that patience had been worn very thin indeed. Alastor woke up at the crack of dawn, and paced restlessly around his room at the hotel. It took several hours before Valentino texted him, letting him know to get ready and come down to the hotel lobby for lunch in two hours.

More than enough time for Alastor to over think what he was wearing. After flipping through his entire closet, Alastor finally dressed up in a red and white suit Valentino had bought for him on a shopping spree awhile back. He hadn’t gotten the chance to wear it yet; blood could be washed out of white but it was always such a pain. He hoped Valentino liked it, although Alastor had a feeling he could wear a garbage bag and Valentino would still compliment him.

After a moment, he reached for his hairbrush. Valentino was obviously going to be dressing well for the occasion, so he might as well ‘do himself up’, so to speak. He let the stations drift in the background, settling into an upbeat jazzy tune as he tugged the comb through his hair. He didn’t know why, but Valentino seemed to love it when he put his hair up. Of course, he would always end up messing it up when he ran is fingers through Alastor’s hair, but Alastor supposed it wasn’t too much trouble.

He headed downstairs five minutes before they were supposed to meet, taking a seat at the bar. Husker was conspicuously absent, and Alastor hoped he would keep Vox out of trouble. He might be Valentino’s friend, but if he caused trouble on Alastor’s anniversary he could expect some severe retributions.

He quickly sat up straight as someone knocked on the door, then practically leapt out of his chair. His grin grew wider as he saw a familiar tall silhouette lit up in the stained glass, and he stifled a chuckle as he saw Valentino shift and try to peek through the glass. He grabbed the door and threw it open without hesitation, his smile widening even more as he saw his husband.

“Hey, Bambi.” Valentino stood in front of Alastor, a soft grin on his face as he looked up and down. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you, you’re looking quite handsome as well.” Alastor let Valentino take his hand, watching as the pimp kissed the back of it. He quickly stepped back, letting Valentino come inside the hotel.

Valentino was wearing a pink suit with a red shirt, the colours making his blue skin stand out even more than usual. His heart-shaped glasses were the same as always, and they glinted as he bent down to give Alastor a quick kiss. One of his hands was conspicuously staying behind his back, but Alastor chose not to comment on it. He could smell the flowers from here, but Valentino would let him see them when he was ready.

“So, where is this little shindig going to take place?” Alastor asked, already turning to head out the door into the limo.

“Actually, it’s just in here baby.” Valentino took Alastor’s hand with his free lower hand, and gestured for him to go deeper into the hotel.

Alastor linked their elbows together, and let Valentino walk him in. He knew the hotel fairly well, so it didn’t take him long to realize where they were headed. He let a peppy march play as they got closer, squeezing Valentino’s arm lightly.

The hotel’s ballroom had been closed for construction since Alastor had come here, something about rotting floorboards making it very difficult to renovate. Charlie had been quick to say she was taking charge of it, and Alastor hadn’t complained.

He was pleasantly surprised to find it was being used for something, and it made him wonder just how long Valentino had been planning this for. Was this a happy coincidence, or had he talked to Charlie about using the space months ago? Either way, Alastor certainly wasn’t complaining. Every time he went out in public he inevitably ended up drawing attention, and he wanted today to be about him and Valentino.

Alastor obediently closed his eyes when they got to the ballroom door, letting Valentino open it and guide him through. He took a few steps in, and then opened his eyes again.

The room was absolutely stunning. It was a much larger space than Alastor had realized, with a high, arched ceiling and a stunning chandelier in the middle of the room. The walls were white, but they were mostly covered by gold, black, and red decorations. A banner proclaiming “Happy 2nd Valentino and Alastor!” with a smiley face in red paint hung on one wall. The sign was clearly handmade, with some of the paint running down in a way that looked like blood.

However, that wasn’t what caught Alastor’s attention. Everyone from the wedding had come. Niffty and Velvet were taking selfies with an elaborate balloon arch in the corner of the room, while Vox and Husk lingered by the punch bowl. Husk was pointedly standing a bit away from Vox, but Alastor could see how his tail was resting right next to Vox’s thigh. As long as the two of them didn’t take it further than that, Alastor would still be happy.

Even Lucifer was here, listening politely as Charlie spoke anxiously to him. Judging by the way she was wringing her hands, they had arrived just in time. Good, the only discord Alastor wanted on his anniversary was perhaps a little verbal scuffle with Vox.

Everyone turned around when they entered, and Alastor stared in shock as they all greeted him. He still wasn’t used to this much enthusiasm, and sometimes it was easy to forget that so many other genuinely cared about him. His breath caught in his throat, and he tried his best to give a polite smile.

Valentino seemed to notice that he was a little overwhelmed, and gently tugged Alastor over to the side. “I’ve got one other present for you, if you’re up for it?”

“This is already a wonderful party my dear, you hardly have to do anything else for me!” Alastor hoped Valentino couldn’t tell just how emotionally affected he was. He wasn’t opposed to openly declaring his sentiments later, but it was a bit much to do in front of their friends.

“I know, but I wanted to.” Valentino winked, and finally pulled out the flowers he’d carried since he'd arrived.

It was a massive bouquet of roses, bigger than Alastor’s head. Black Queen Anne’s lace complimented the roses, and the whole thing was tied together with a gold ribbon. Even with his large coat, it was amazing that he’d managed to completely obscure the bouquet from Alastor’s sight. A tag was handing from it, and when Alastor turned it around he saw that it was a little card.

Valentino’s handwriting was less cursive and more scribble, but Alastor could clearly make out the message. _‘For the one I love the most’._ He really had spared no expense to show Alastor how much he cared.

Alastor tucked the card into the breast pocket of his suit, right next to his heart. “I’ll have to put these in water.”

“Don’t worry about it, Bambi.” Valentino nodded at something behind them, a smug grin on his face.

Alastor turned, and noticed a perfectly placed red vase on the table. It was even filled with water already, just waiting for the flowers. Niffty was already gone, but Alastor could see that the tablecloth had been straightened and the plates arranged in a different order.

“You really do think of everything.” Alastor fit the bouquet carefully into the vase, making sure none of the blooms would be crushed. He would pick out his favourite to dry and save later, but this would do for now.

“I just want to make sure you have a good time.” Valentino’s hand rested on Alastor’s shoulder, and he leaned in to kiss the top of Alastor’s head. As if on cue, the band began playing a lively tune from Alastor’s time. “Dance with me?”

“Always.” Alastor let Valentino lead him to the dance floor, already beginning to sway to the rhythm.

He took Valentino’s upper set of hands, and let the lower set rest on his hips. Valentino was respectful, keeping his touch light and platonic—well, as platonic as their relationship could be. Alastor appreciated it, and he would make sure to reward Alastor later.

It had been a very long time since Alastor had swing danced, but he couldn’t recall ever having such an enthusiastic partner. Valentino whirled him around the dance floor like a pro, dipping and lifting Alastor up like he weighed nothing. Alastor danced right along with him, laughing as Valentino tossed him up into the air. He wasn’t afraid; he knew Valentino could catch him and keep up without stepping on his shoes.

The musicians were incredible. Alastor had thought he knew all the jazz bands in hell, but it seemed like he was wrong. These demons had a unique style, with the piano and the drums going back and forth in an interesting kind of duel. The combination was strange, but the two of them had so much chemistry that it worked well.

They danced for three more songs before a slower one came on, and Valentino set Alastor back down on his feet. Alastor rested his hands between Valentino’s sets of shoulders, swaying along with his husband. Valentino seemed to pick up on the modified box step, letting Alastor lead them around. Out of the corner of his eye Alastor could see a few other pairs had come to join them, but he didn’t care. His eyes were only on Valentino.

His husband was still breathing heavily from their earlier exertions, but he had a dazzling grin on his face. His smile always lit up the room, but tonight the glint of that gold tooth drew Alastor in even more. He could even see Valentino’s eyes crinkled up behind his glasses, showing that it was a true grin. Alastor’s own smile turned into something softer, and he held Valentino even closer.

The song faded out, and Valentino reached up to cup Alastor’s cheek with one hand. Alastor leaned into the touch, and Valentino ran his thumb over the corner of Alastor’s grin affectionately. The two of them didn’t move, just staring at each other with sappy smiles on their faces. Alastor would have scoffed at anyone else doing it, but he couldn’t help it.

“Happy anniversary, sweetheart,” Valentino whispered, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Alastor’s ear.

“Happy anniversary, my love.” Alastor tilted his head up, and kissed Valentino. He could hear the shutter-click of photos being taken, but he didn't care. Valentino made him happy in a way no one ever had, and he wasn’t afraid to show it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my mental health has been doing a cha-cha slide downhill, and I honestly don't know how many prompts I can finish for valastor week. I'm trying my best, and I hope y'all can enjoy this!
> 
> Sidenote: I love mermaid AUs and I will never stop writing them.


End file.
